Fools
by alexisglo
Summary: Jiwon takkan pernah mengerti apa yang Hanbin rasakan. [ikon; double b, mention of junbin]


[unedited]

 **Fools**

"Hm, ini semua sungguh menyebalkan." Hanbin menggerutu, pipinya menggembung sedikit, dan Jiwon benci untuk mengakui bahwa saat ini juga ia ingin mengecup bibir Hanbin yang mengerucut. "Semua hal ini, situasi ini, dan _dia_ sungguh menyebalkan."

Jiwon hanya tertawa renyah. Situasi ini juga sungguh menyebalkan dan canggung baginya, ia tidak tahu harus merespon Hanbin dengan apa. Jiwon menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah berat, ia pun melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Hanbin, menepuk-nepuk bahu anak lelaki di sampingnya. Aroma kain seragam yang penuh keringat sehabis melakukan olahraga sungguh khas, tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang saling menjauh karena sudah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain.

"Maksudku, apa aku kurang jelas?"

"Apanya?"

Hanbin mengernyit, ia menoleh ke sampingnya untuk menatap Jiwon di wajah. "Tanda-tanda yang kuberikan!" Hanbin terdengar sedikit jengkel, Jiwon yang lambat dalam menangkap apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan selalu membuat Hanbin mengerang kesal begini. Anehnya Jiwon tidak keberatan bila ia harus mendengar Hanbin mengerang kesal, mengeluhkan kisah asmaranya yang menyebalkan.

"Hmm." Jiwon bergumam, memikirkan bagaimana seharusnya ia merespon Hanbin. Haruskah ia berdusta demi mencari aman dan bersikap _supportive_? Atau haruskah ia memberitahu semua hal yang ada pada diri Jiwon mengenai Hanbin?

Bahwa Jiwon sudah menyukai Hanbin sejak mereka pertama kali berada di satu kelas yang sama di tingkat pertama, kemudian perasaan kagumnya semakin membesar, tidak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan oleh Jiwon untuk dirinya berpaling dan berpindah hati dari Hanbin. Kim Hanbin, hanya dirinyalah yang membuat Jiwon begini.

Jiwon tidak pernah begitu peduli terhadap seseorang hingga begini, memperlakukan Hanbin seperti Hanbin adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya; mengantarkan Hanbin pulang dari sekolah hingga pekarangan rumahnya, melindungi tubuh Hanbin bila hujan turun, selalu berada di dekat Hanbin, bersedia melakukan hal yang tadinya ia tidak sukai demi Hanbin; menonton film horror misalnya, bersepeda hingga larut malam, mengerjakan tugas pada hari yang sama tugas tersebut diberikan oleh guru— _gosh_ , _Jiwon is such a fool for Hanbin_.

Jadi ini yang namanya cinta? Begini rasanya? Jiwon harus mencubit kulit lengannya tiap kali ia teringatkan pada Hanbin. Jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang, _but it's a good feeling_.

Sepertinya, Jiwon memang jatuh cinta pada Hanbin. _Well_ , Hanbin pantas menjadi cinta pertama Jiwon di masa remajanya ini. Oh, kasih sayang ini begitu naif, tulus, dan murni.

Jiwon tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri; _I'm definitely in love with Hanbin_.

" _I'm definitely in love with Junhoe._ " Kemudian terdengar suara tawa geli Hanbin, ia menutup mulutnya karena merasa malu telah mengucapkan apa yang seharusnya ada di benaknya. " _Whoa,_ Jiwon."

" _What_?"

"Jadi begini ya jatuh cinta?" mereka saling bertatapan, wajah Hanbin menghadap Jiwon, menatapnya di manik mata. Hanbin mengukir sebuah senyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang mabuk, tatapannya mengarah pada Jiwon, namun pikirannya melayang. " _Whoa._ Junhoe _does this to me_." Kata Hanbin. "Hanya dia yang dapat melakukan semua ini padaku."

Goo Junhoe: anak lelaki lain dalam kehidupan Hanbin selain teman-temannya termasuk Jiwon. Namun bagi Hanbin, Junhoe ini orang yang istimewa. Hanbin sudah menyukai Junhoe sejak mereka pertama kali berada di satu kelas yang sama di tingkat pertama, kemudian perasaan kagumnya semakin membesar, tidak pernah sekali pun terpikirkan oleh Hanbin untuk dirinya berpaling dan berpindah hati dari Junhoe. Goo Junhoe, hanya dirinyalah yang membuat Hanbin begini.

Hanbin kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lengan Jiwon yang melingkar di bahunya dibiarkan terlepas darinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang pada hembusan angin di musim panas. Hembusannya menerpa wajah Hanbin, mengibaskan helaian rambut Hanbin, membuatnya nampak terlihat lebih indah.

"Kalau saja aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku." Hanbin masih berbicara, tidak sadar pada kebisuan Jiwon yang terlalu lama dari biasanya. "Mungkin aku bisa tahu bagaimana setidaknya isi hati Junhoe mengenai diriku."

"Tinggal kauungkapkan saja."

" _God_ , tidak semudah itu, Jiwon. Aku _sangat_ ," Hanbin membuat bahasa tubuh untuk menekankan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya, "menyukai Junhoe, dan aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganku dengannya—maksudku, kita ini teman baik dan— _nevermind_." Hanbin berdecak kesal, ia duduk kembali di samping Jiwon, bahu saling bersinggungan. Jiwon benci bagaimana hal-hal sederhana yang ada hubungannya dengan Hanbin seperti ini membuatnya merasa antusias dan senang. "Jiwon, kau takkan mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?"

"Rasanya amat menyukai teman dekatmu, dan kau tidak bisa memberitahunya mengenai perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Karena kau tidak ingin merusak hubunganmu dengannya. Jadi kau hanya dapat berkhayal, mengira-ngira bagaimana seandainya kau bersama dengannya."

Ada jeda beberapa detik. Gersik mengisi kekosongan obrolan mereka. untuk beberapa saat, Jiwon merasa seperti Hanbin baru saja membicarakan dirinya, menyinggung soal dirinya yang memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekadar teman pada Hanbin.

" _What_?" tanya Hanbin pada Jiwon yang tidak kunjung meresponnya. " _Is something wrong_?"

" _No_." Oh. Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya pada jawaban Jiwon yang terlalu cepat diberikan. Debar jantung Jiwon perlahan kembali normal, ia menghela napas berat, menelan ludahnya. " _Nothing is wrong_."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan sedari tadi?" Hanbin kembali pada _mode_ dirinya yang jadi pemarah dan sensitif. Jiwon amat suka dengan sisi Hanbin yang begini. Hanbin jadi lebih menggemaskan.

"Hehe." Jiwon hanya cengengesan. Senyumnya terlihat amat lebar, kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit, ia terlihat terlalu ceria untuk seseorang dengan raut wajah yang sendu. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Jiwon pikir keahliannya dalam membuat ekspresi yang membohongi hatinya semakin membaik. _Something is wrong; your love for him is wrong._

Kisah kasih ini sungguh naif, Jiwon pun begitu. Namun kasih sayangnya murni. Ia menyayangi Hanbin, jatuh cinta padanya—seorang anak lelaki yang sedang jatuh cinta pada yang lain—yang bukan Jiwon.

Kisah kasih ini sungguh menyedihkan, Jiwon pun begitu.

"Tentu saja," keceriaan palsu dalam nada bicaranya tidak sirna, "aku tidak akan mengerti perasaan seperti itu, Hanbin."

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
